hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Scary Night
This is the eighth chapter of Total Drama: Wawanakwa's Return by User:TDfan10. "Last time on Total Drama: Wawanakwa's Return, the final 12 were informed with Staci's return. Then they had an ice challenge. Zoey turned commando and ost for her team, but in a twist, the Octopi sent Lindsay off. Who crumble under the scariness? And what will I put them to tonight? Find out on Total Drama Wawanakwa's Return!" (theme song) The contestants were awakened by an air horn. They yelled, moaned, and groaned. "Just to make you guys clear, B, Zoey, and Lindsay will face off. So, you get dressed and I'll be right back." He went to Boney Island. "Where do we go Chloe?" Lindsay asked in confusion. "It's Zoey, but I prefer commando!" Zoey replied. B caught up with them. They walked to three tables with buzzers. "Whoever gets the question right will win, B and Lindsay are up, Zoey just hang tight." Chris told them. "Who was first person in TD history to quit?" B rang his buzzer first. "Duncan!" B answered. "Correct! Lindsay is out!" She was flinged. "Who was the first TD couple?" Nobody rang. B was thinking and Zoey was thinking. Zoey had watched the show before. She rang the buzzer. "Duncan and Courtney!" She answered. "Correct! Zoey is still in this, B is out!" Chris annunced. B was flinged. The contestants were dressed and ready to go. "Your challenge is to escape Chef, but the last team standing wins! First person to find the chrishead wins for their team." Chris announced, "He chris head doesn't give you immunity though!" Scott was angry. "GO!" he announced. They ran. Duncan ran beside Gwen. Gwen sped up to get away. Scott and Dawn were running. "Hey!" Scott greeted Dawn. "Hi!" Dawn replied. "So, do you know where that Chrishead is?" he asked. "No." she replied. They walked together. Finally they tripped over a branch. Dawn landed on top of him. Scott blushed. She blushed. They were about two centemeters away from the lips. They got up, brushed themselves off and ran. Duncan was caught by Chef crying about Gwen. Samey was caught and Mike was caught. Amy was caught. Dawn came against something wooden. IT WAS THE CHRIS HEAD! She asked Scott to help her pull it out, very sticky sap was attached. They pulled so hard. Izzy swooped in. "HI!" she greeted. She pulled out a knife and cut the sap. Dawn and Scott flew backwards with the head and ran to Chris. THey turned it in. "Team Octopus wins! Sharks are gonna send someone to Boney Island tonight!" Chris announced. Gwen: I vote Mike (draws X '''over Mike) Samey: Mike (draws '''X '''over Mike) Mike: (draws '''X over Amy) "The votes are in. If you are safe you get a dodgeball. Gwen, Owen,Dave, and Samey are all safe!" They caught their dodgeballs, except Samey, it her in the face. "So now it's down to Mike, Amy, and Staci! Mike, your alternate personalities are a threat to most people. Amy is just mean and evil. And Staci is so fat and twerks a lot. So the person safe is Staci! That means Mike is eliminated with the mos votes and Amy is eliminated the least amount of votes!" They gasped. "What?!" AMy screeched angrily. Mike was shocked. Amy kept on complaining about the double elimination until they were flinged. The scene changed to the cabins. Scott knocked on the door of the girl's cabin. Dawn opened it. "Hey." Scott said nervously. "Hi." Dawn greeted. "Would you like to go on a walk with me, you now, just around the island?" Scott asked. "Sure!" Dawn said. She left the cabin and walked with him. They talked and such. "So umm... it's a pretty night." Dawn said. She turned around. Scott was right infront of her. They both blushed. THey both leaned in and kissed. They stayed out there for a couple of hours. She leaned on him on a stump. They walked back to the cabin to say goodnight. "Goodnight." They said at the same time. Dawn was about to pen her door but Scott came in a kissed her cheek. She blushed and looked at him. She went in the cabin Category:Fan Fictions